The Fear Storms Bring
by Afug
Summary: oneshot It's stormy and the power's gone out. Afraid and alone she decides to seek the comfort of her friend. IchiXRukia


**The Fear Storms Bring**

"Ichigo?" a small voice said in the darkness of the room.

"Hmm?" he grumbled out.

"What just happened?" she asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Power went out," he said.

She listened to his chair scrape on the floor. His light footsteps became quiet and soon disappeared.

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

Silence.

"Ichigo?" she said louder.

More silence.

"Ichi--" she said in an almost yell.

Crash!

She jumped when she heard the loud crash coming from somewhere downstairs and the angry cry of Ichigo as he threw out every foul word he knew. She couldn't help but giggle.

She stayed silent and listened to the thunder rolling against the sky and the lightning filling up the sky. Oh how she hated thunderstorms.

She heard another loud cry along with several banging sounds. Who knew Ichigo, the man who beat her very own brother in a fight, could be so clumsy?

Aware that they were the only two in the house she allowed her voice to call to him at a reasonable level.

"Ichigo!" she called, hoping that she would get an answer.

She heard him groan from somewhere in the house. She decided to go find him, although that would be quite difficult. She knew her way around the house well enough to know where she was going. She walked down the hallway, one hand on the wall for guidance. She eventually ran into something in the hall.

"Ouch," she said with a few choice words. "Stupid table."

Once recovered from her small dilemma she continued. She found her way down the stairs, making sure she didn't fall. Once she found herself in the living area, she stopped.

"Ichigo," she hissed out. She jumped again when a sudden crash of thunder ran through the house. The instant of lightning was long enough for her to see that he was not in the room with her. Instead she saw a new door open near the kitchen. She had never seen that door open before and never thought of asking Ichigo what was behind there.

Assuming that he was down there, she made her way to the door. Another flash of lighting lit up the entrance, showing her that there were stairs leading downstairs.

A basement.

"Ichigo," she whispered out loud once more.

No response.

Was he all right? Maybe that second crash she heard before was -most likely- him falling down the stairs. What if he broke his neck of something?

She hurriedly made her way down them, and felt the bottom. He wasn't there. She would have to hurt him for a few things later on.

For leaving her alone in his room in the middle of a storm, for being so clumsy, and for making her worry for him.

A clang came from the corner. Rukia brought her hands to her chest in hopes of them serving her some sort of protection. She felt around in the darkness nearby and found some sort of weapon.

She held it like she would a sword; since that was one of the only weapons she could wield and use to protect her. She walked toward the sound, her feet making soft taps against the floor. Something moved behind her so she swung around hitting whatever was behind her with what she assumed was a broom of some sort.

"Ow!" was heard when her weapon made contact. "Rukia is that you?"

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Yeah," she heard him respond.

She swung her weapon at him a couple times, earning her some pretty new nicknames.

"The hell's your problem?" he hissed out.

"Why'd you leave me upstairs?" she snapped.

"Cause I have to come down here and start up the generator," he said as if she was stupid.

"You could have brought me with you."

"You scared?" he mocked her. She could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face.

"You wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you," she threatened.

"So you were scared," she heard him say off at a distance.

"I don't like storms," she admitted silently. She tried to find the spot his voice was coming from. She walked ahead a few steps before she bumped into something. Losing her balance, she grabbed the nearest thing. Which happened to be Ichigo's shirt.

The two stumbled to the floor, landing in an awkward position. Ichigo had fallen on top of Rukia, arms on both sides of her, in attempt to prevent crushing her. She was lying underneath him, hands still clutching his shirt. They both thanked the darkness for hiding their blushes.

As if hearing their wishes and deciding to ignore them, the lights flickered back on. Ichigo looked down to see Rukia blushing deeply, eyes wide in shock. Her mouth was slightly parted, probably been like that since they fell.

Rukia remained frozen as she looked up to see Ichigo staring down at her. His eyes were probably as wide as her own, showing his own shock. His face was a light pink, matching his black shirt pretty well.

She watched as his eyes grew back to their normal size. Still neither of them moved from their position. Somehow, it felt right. His eye took in a new softness as his head moved down slowly. Her eyes were still wide, now from embarrassment.

She watched as he slowly approached her, finally willing to show his affection for her in some other way them calling her names. Her eyes closed slowly as she closed the space between them. It was gentle and slow, something she hadn't expected from this irritatingly hot-tempered teen. His hand made its way to the back of her head, tilting it for more access.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer as they deepened the kiss.

Someone clearing their throat loudly interrupted their moment.

Tearing away from each other and leaping a few good meters they looked toward the stairs.

A smirking Isshin stood there. His smirk grew to more as he leapt over to his son.

"Ichigo! My son! You've finally become a man!" he gloated.

"Dad, shut up," Ichigo mumbled, not looking at him.

Rukia stared at her lap, a small hand touching her lips. A small blush was still remaining on her cheeks, but a smile replaced the once shocked expression. It was better then she thought, not that she ever thought about kissing Ichigo before.

"But I want grandchildren!" Isshin's whining voice barged its way into her thoughts. Her head snapped in their direction. Ichigo was pushing his father away from the deadly hug he was offering.

"I'm sixteen!" Ichigo protested.

"I don't care!" Isshin retorted, tears running down his face.

"That a great way to raise your children!" Ichigo yelled back. "Teach em to get a girl pregnant at the age of sixteen! What would you say if Yuzu was sixteen and she told you that she was pregnant?"

"I would hunt the guy down and make sure he can't have any kids," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're so messed up!" Ichigo yelled as he stomped his way up the stairs.

Too bad he left Rukia there with his father. He ran over to her and began to thank her for finally making his only son into a man. She laughed awkwardly and said an unsure 'You're welcome.'

Once realizing his mistake he ran back downstairs to save Rukia from his father. Too late. He was already showing her different methods of birth control.

"If you're not ready for a child yet, I understand. Just used these--" he said handing her a box of condoms to her. She looked mortified. If there had been a window and if they hadn't been underground, she would have jumped.

Ichigo saved her just in time. He slapped the box out of his fathers hands and dragged a scarred for life Rukia behind him.

**The End**


End file.
